Sovereign
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: Rido instead able to take Kaname's blood after awakening him. Now after murdering Haruka and Juuri he has taken Yuuki to be his queen, but he left out a few details when he told Yuuki his 'story' Now its all up to Kaname! Only M for Rido's pervyness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I. do not. own this.

Wow. This is so totally weird, but I think that nobody has ever done a story like this. I am kinda excited to be the first to think of this. Besides… Kaname as king is over-rated. Lol. Oh, gee… Kaname-senpai I am so sorry for beating you up in my stories all the time. But, at least if you're hurt Yuuki will be all over you. XD

Story dedicated to two people. Yelena Herondale Thanks for sticking with me and liking my stories. And Anlia. (did I spell that right?) If you're reading this. Thanks for the great reivews. They really make my day.

Peeps… feel free to leave long comments. I love reading them. It gets lonely out here in the country. So… your comments make my day and it gives me a good laugh and smile to know people like my work.

Probably only will be a few chapters. I'm outa ideas. -_-' sorry. And btw this story even gives me the creeps. EWWW! Rido is just… yuck! Oh dear God! Did anyone else almost barf when Rido licked Yuuki? (shudders in disgust)

XxXxX

Lord Rido walked down the hallway, his wicked grin taking over his face as he found his dear young queen. He took a seat on the bed besides her sleeping form and smirked.

"You are too young now, but soon… dear Yuuki." He chuckled darkly. The vampire's smirk left as he heard the crash from his left, he turned to glare at the boy before him. "Kaname! Are you not finished cleaning? You made more of a mess!"

His servant had accidentally knocked over a bucket of water (which he had previously been using to wash the floor) Rido then stood and kicked him over, before he grabbed his by the scruff and pressed his face into the water.

"I am sorry Rido-sama."

"You had better be!" He let go and let another kick fly into the boy's ribs. When Kaname glared at him, he kicked him again. "GET OUT! You ungrateful little brat! I was the one who brought you back! I took you under my wing. You owe me."

The injured vampire dragged himself out of the room and Rido kicked the door shut on him. He despised anyone who defied him. HE was the master of this home. HE was king of the vampires! And nobody defied him! He tossed a glass of blood into the fireplace and growled in anger.

"Little brat!" He shouted, pacing back and forth. His anger burned hotter then the fire in the fire place and his mismatching eyes reflected ten times hotter. Rage consumed him just think about the boy defying him. Nobody defied the king.

XxXxX

Kaname realized that no matter what, he would never be able to defy Lord Rido. He was his master since he awoke him and it appeared he was trapped. Sure… he could run away, but… then he would be leaving behind the girl he felt obliged to.

After all… it WAS his fault. Since Rido awoke him and drank his blood when he was weak, the dirt vampire had murdered Juuri and Haruka, before stealing their daughter away to make her his wife. His guilt was overwhelming. So he stayed solely for that reason.

Sure he would spend the rest of eternity getting the living crap beat out of him, but deep in his own mind, he believed he deserved it. It was his punishment for allowing such a terrible thing to happen. He was finally receiving his punishment in hell.

He waited patiently for Rido to leave and attend meetings. The down side of ruling a kingdom was all the paper work… and the economy… and passing ethics… and… oh never mind. He could keep going, but right now he just desperately needed to check on the girl. No, no, no. she had a name. Yuuki. He reminded himself.

He had introduced himself once, on Rido's order, but he hadn't stayed long after he had been kicked out. The thing that worried him most was as soon as she was old enough she would have to be Rido's wife and who knew what that dirt old bastard would do to her then.

Surprise filled his eyes when he realized the she was awake. She smiled at him, which made his jaw go slack. Why? All of this was his fault.

"Kaname-senpai." She whispered, careful not to be too loud in case her lord heard and hurt the poor vampire in front of her. He looked like a cat, frozen in the act of eating the fish, prepared to bolt. He made to sit on the bed and Yuuki crawled up to set a small hand over his cheek, where a bruise remained.

"Yuuki… tell me… how old are you now?" He asked softly. He wanted to know how much time she had.

"Ummm… seventeen senpai." She replied and he closed his eyes tightly. This was no good. Rido only had a year to wait. "You knocked that over on purpose. Why?"

"I didn't." He argued suddenly, slightly embarrassed to be caught with what he'd done. While in truth he'd kick over a thousand more bucks to distract Rido from her.

"Yes, you did."

"No. But I do deserve everything that I got."

"You don't deserve to get beat up, senpai. I honestly don't blame you for what happened to my parents. Rido-sama assured me that it had to be done. I know how terrible they were to him. By all rights Rido was the older one. He should have been allowed to marry Juuri."

"Ehhh…" He hadn't meant for his disapproval to be vocal. She brought a hand back and threaded her fingers through his hair. He blinked a few times, and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "I know. You hate Rido-sama, but he isn't so bad. He's always nice."

_Oh, Yuuki… if only you knew the truth. You need to know. I have to find a way to tell you, but he ordered me not to. How can I tell you?_ He pondered these things. He was under an order and he could not disobey his master.

"Yuuki…" He found her name escaped him and he looked away. _I just want to protect you._ he thought and felt her bring her hand up through his hair again.

"Don't look so sad, Kaname." She giggled at him. He sighed. At least she was happy… a really ignorant happy, but happy. He knew she only thought of him as a pet, but… he still cared about her.

He couldn't stand this. And damnit… he would find a way to save her. He swore it even if it were the death of him. And knowing this girl… it would certainly be the death of him.

XxXxX

TBC...

Hmm... well... I felt that Yuuki was OOC this time. Lol. Oh, well. It's always something. The grammer is probably really bad, but I am really tired, but I wanted this up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this.

alexie212 Yes, you are correct about everything. But Kaname IS a pureblood, it's just that Rido actual DID drink his blood instead of Kaname drinking his to fully awaken. Make sense now? ^^

Anlia IT IS! It is so gross! Rido is a creepy perv. But, I am glad you like the story. I just thought of this, becuase NOBODY has ever done anything like this and I thought it was a good idea, plus we get the feel of how evil Rido is even though he is faking somewhat niceness with Yuuki.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed as she sat by herself. She had been waiting for Rido to return since she made Kaname leave. She didn't want Rido to get angry finding him there ad hurt him again.

A pureblood serving a pureblood was something odd to her, but Rido had informed her about what Kaname use to be and the things he had done. Although honestly… Kaname… was just too gentle to be such the monster Rido described.

Finally the door opened and Rido entered the room. His anger was evident, but even more so when he looked at the bed.

"Why was 'he' in here?" Rido asked sharply.

"I was lonely. I just wanted to play with him for awhile."

"That was all you did? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." She promised and Rido nodded.

"I should drain him of his life. I should have done it I the first place, however… seeing as I was on my own and needed a little help… I allowed him to live. Besides… the king should not have to do all the work by himself. He needs soldiers."

"He always does as you say, Rido-sama. Why are you so mean to him?"

"Because he is a terrible thing and it is no less then he deserves."

"But he's so kind."

"Stop talking about him. I despise that boy more then you could ever imagine. Maybe I should devour all of him right now and I would never have to think about it again."

"Please, don't do that, Rido-sama!"

"I think you are too attached to him. Maybe it would be best if I did get rid of him." Rido's eyes burned in anger. He would punish the other vampire for this. He growled and exited the room quickly, before he found one of his servants. "Where is Kaname?"

"Away hunting… just as you asked." The man said, shaking in fear. One wrong word and he'd be a pile of ash.

"Cut off his blood supply. He will starve until he learns to obey me." Rido barked and the servant bowed and left quickly. "This will touch him once and for all."

XxXxX

Kaname arrived back after killing the requested pureblood who dared to stand against Rido. He regretted it, perhaps he could have succeeded in beating Rido if he had let him live, but letting him live would require his death. Even then… maybe his death would be best for all.

A shaking servant approached him and took the sword away from him quickly.

"Kaname… Rido-sama… has sentenced you to death. He's not allowing you blood. I am so sorry." The man said sadly as he set the vampire weapon aside and then wrapping the bleeding hand in a towel.

"That is just fine, Aido."

"Ka-Kaname?" He asked suddenly, surprised by the answer.

"I lived most of my life that way. I will be fine."

"But… you're injured!"

"A little burned, but… it will be fine. I can live with the pain." Kaname answered as he headed off on his own.

"Kaname! Maria-san wanted to speak with you!" Aido added suddenly and the pureblood paused.

"Does she? About?"

"I-I… don't know."

"I see. Thank you, Aido."

After leaving his dear friend behind the only thing that filled his mind were his echoing footsteps down the empty hallway. So odd… that Maria wished to speak with him.  
>He caught the distinct sound of footsteps behind him, so he paused and smirked with a soft exhale.<p>

"Maria-san. How can I help you?"

"Kaname-kun… a little birdy told me you have plans…" Maria said.

"Aido, told you?"

"Oh… well… I should not say."

"I will take that as a 'yes'. what is it you are planning know that you know?"

"I only want to help, Kaname-kun." Maria danced closer to him, before appearing in front of him. His eyes held the trace of distrust.

"What do you want in return?"

"I only want one thing…" She paused to giggle. "A very nice one thing… and that thing will be able to help you in your plans. I could order it if you gave it to me."

"Alright… if it means saving her… I'll do anything. Plus… I know that you'll take care of it, should I give it to you." He began to walk away again, before her voice stopped him.

"Love is so hard… isn't it, Kaname-kun?"

"I do not lo-"

"You are such a lair." Maria said as she turned and went her own way. He sighed and pressed a hand over his eyes. Was she… right? Did he…? No. no. there was no way. It was impossible.

He paused at the door to his left, and pressed a palm to it, before leaning his head against it. What… did he really feel for her?

"Rido-sama," Yuuki said and he felt sick to his stomach. He was about to leave when he heard his name called.

"Kaname… since you are going to sit there all day, why do you not come in?" Rido asked sharply. He really did not want to, but his master had commanded it, so he entered the room.

He stood there awkwardly and averted his gaze from Rido's current make out session with his fiancée. He felt sick to the stomach after seeing that. Then again… it was probably the conniving bastards intent. At least he could find SOME comfort in the fact that Rido couldn't actually do 'that' until they were married and she was old enough.

"Rido-sama-" Yuuki pushed him away, embarrassed to have someone else in the room. Rido smirked, but a knock at the door interrupted.

"Kaname… be a good boy while I am gone. Don't forget who brought your filthy carcass back to life!"

"Rido-sama… you have to leave?" Yuuki asked and Rido nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Rido said, pulling his coat on. "You want blood?" He asked, picking up a wine glass before shattering it at Kaname's feet. "Lick it off the floor like the dog you are." With that the bastard vampire left the room.

There was silence for a few moments as Yuuki stared at his bewildered expression. He was slightly tempted to actually do it due to his injury, but he ignored it.

"I'll be going now." Kaname turned towards the door, before she caught his sleeve quickly. He gasped when she refused to let him go.

"Wait. You got hurt… and you need blood." She pulled him to sit on the bed and played her fingers through his hair. "It's my fault. I made him mad and he is punishing you for it. The least I can do is pay you back for it."

His eyes grew wide. "Yuuki… he would kill you."

"No he wouldn't. Rido-sama wouldn't…" She sounded more like she was assuring herself, rather then him. She gripped his hair and pulled him down, forcing his face to her throat. "Just don't spill any or else he'll find out."

"Such a meddlesome girl." His lips grazed her skin as he spoke.

"I will not take no for an answer, senpai. Its an order." At her words he found he could not disobey for some reason. She winced as his fangs sank into her throat. He was very different from Rido… she took a few moments to actually enjoy holding him close.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, giving a moment to soothe the wounds with a lick, before biting again. She threaded her fingers through his silk like hair.

"No. Its just… your fangs are bigger then Rido-sama's. But, you're not as rough." She felt him hesitate, but it didn't last long. He tried not to let it boost his ego, but damnit it felt good to have something to hold over Rido.

"Has he hurt you, Yuuki?"

"Not on purpose. I guess I just need to toughen up some."

"No. Stay just the way you are. You're perfect just how you are." He caressed her cheek and she placed her hand over his gently. After he was out of his blood-haze… he made a shocking epiphany! If he could just get her to drink his blood… she would find out the truth!

She embraced him and laid her head over top of his as he relaxed against her shoulder.

"So sweet, Kaname." She stood and pulled him along with her. "Come one. Lets go outside for a little while."

He didn't object and allowed her to drag him along. She smiled and led him out into the garden. Roses and flowers of every kind bloomed there. The moon made everything so perfectly clear, as if it were day. A clear black sky filled with millions of starts and the sounds of the time animals.

"Yuuki… are you sure you are aloud to be out here?" He asked, nervously looking around for one of Rido's spies. She rolled her eyes and tugged him along with her to take a seat on a stone bench over looking a pound full of water-lilies.

"Don't be silly." She took a seat and watched him for a few moments.

"Could I pay you back for helping me?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. She gasped in surprise and watched him in shock, but she was a vampire and the temptation to devour this vampire in front of her was quite maddening.

"You did take a lot of blood…" She trailed, pulling the collar of his shirt away, before leaning down bite, but just as her fangs grazed she heard a noise and pulled away from him quickly.

"Out without my permission again, Yuuki?" They both looked to find Rido. His eyes held contempt as he glared at Kaname. He walked over, before kicking the kneeling vampire into the pound with a splash and grabbing Yuuki by the back of the shirt and dragging her along with him. "You've been a bad girl. Trying to bite a gutter rat like that. If you need blood then come to me and nobody else. Understood?"

"Yes, Rido-sama." She said softly and looked back over her shoulder as she was led away. She watched Kaname climb out of the pound and stare after her like a lost puppy. She felt bad for him.

He sighed deeply and watched Rido take her away. He had almost been successful. So close. He just needed to get her to drink his blood and she would know the truth. He would make sure she knew what Rido really was. A monster.

XxXxX

TBC...

I am having so much fun with these! lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Good. Yay! You guys like it. I am so glad. I thank you all very much for taking the time to review. Sadly... this is second to last. The last chapter will be very short since it is a bonus chapter.

XxXxX

Silence filled the dark void and Kaname woke up with a start. He pressed a hand to his head, hoping the rub the migraine away.

It didn't help. He had finally passed out due to lack of blood. He wouldn't last long if Rido kept him cut off. He would die soon at this rate.  
>It dawned on him that he was lying in bed rather then the floor where he knew he had passed out. He heard a shuffling and noticed Aido.<p>

"Aido. What happened?"

"Ahem… well… princess Yuuki saw you passed out and made us bring you back to your room and keep watch on you until you woke up."

"Why?" Kaname asked, sitting up slowly.

"You wouldn't be so foolish would you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Aido."

The door opened and revealed two more of Rido's servants, laughing as they walked in, but the two froze and stared.

"Kain, Ruka." Aido said. Kain apologized and the two exited the room quickly. Kaname got out of bed, wincing as he grabbed his arm. Oh, that was right. Rido broke it when he kicked him, and since he couldn't heal, due to being cut off from blood it didn't look promising that he would feel better anytime soon.

He should at least thank Aido for putting it in a sling for him.

"I have to go, but thank you for helping me." Kaname said, while Aido nodded. He snuck out of the room, before running into Takuma by accident. he hissed and grabbed the afflicted arm.

"Kaname! I'm terribly sorry for that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Takuma gave him a soft sympathetic smile. "It's really nice that you stay around for her, but… if you keep this up you'll end up dead. If you want… I could get you out tonight."

"No, thank you, Ichijo. I plan on staying by her side until death." Kaname replied solemnly and the noble nodded sadly. "Oh… and Ichijo… tell Maria… tell her I fetched her what she wanted. And now I want that favor."

"Of course."

He limped past the door he knew very well, but froze when he heard his name called as the door opened he closed his eyes tightly.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Rido spoke cruelly and Kaname lowered his head slightly, knowing that something bad was going to happen to him.

Rido tripped him and pressed a heavy boot to the swollen bruise on his aching leg. He pressed a little harder and the vampire under said boot growled in defiance and pain.

"What was that, Kaname… Senpai?" He mocked Yuuki's nickname for the vampire under his boot with a grin. "Awww… poor, Senpai. Does it hurt?"

The door opened suddenly and Rido smirked as he removed the boot right away. Yuuki stood there in the partly open door, shocked at what she saw.

"Senpai?" She asked, staring at the injured vampire, before looking to Rido quickly. "Rido-sama? Why…?"

"This is the punishment for drinking the blood of _MY _fiancée. What is it? Such a face you're making now… Yuuki. What is wrong okami?"

"Rido-sama! Please, don't hurt him anymore!" Yuuki asked.

"Ah," Rido hummed. "I see. Yuuki want's a pet." He smirked and kicked the injured vampire. He didn't understand a need for another pet other then Bikou.

"Don't hurt him!" Yuuki yelled, but was stunned when she felt the sting across her face.

"You will not tell me what to do! _You _are the insolent woman and _I _am the man!" Rido slapped her hard and that was when all hell broke lose. Kaname growled like an angry lion and attacked Rido with fangs bared.

"Enough!" Rido tossed the insolent vampire off him. "Guards!" Three guards ran up quickly, all horrified for the scene that had played out before them. "Take him to the hitoya and leave this gutter rat there to rot!"

There was silence, before the guards complied and dragged the unconscious vampire along with them and uncaringly down a flight of steps.

"You are naïve, Yuuki! Do you not know that he is trying to separate us!" Rido asked loudly. Yuuki wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes on him and away from the pool of blood from her little 'pet' still on the floor. "Do you uderstand?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now that the koinu is out of the way you can love your king unconditionally." Rido entered the bedroom, but she stayed in the doorway. She didn't let him see the tears that fell.

XxXxX

Yuuki paced back and froth in the bedroom. She didn't understand this. Rido had never acted this way before. He had never been violent to her, but why had things changed so suddenly? She didn't understand.

Rido had left several hours ago, so she had made up her mind what she would do. Even if she would be punished by him for it. She opened an old trunk and pulled out a blanket, folding it over her arm and sneaking out.

She had to be quiet to get where she was going, if she were caught… well… Rido just might kill her 'koinu' as he so blatantly put it.

She ducked behind the wall quickly when she saw the guard at the door, realization struck that he was asleep and snoring for that matter. How didn't she notice that sooner? She brushed it off in annoyance and walked right past him without a sound.

She opened the door to the pitchblack room, where only a few streaks of light shone in through the tiny barred window that was a story high. It was in the middle of the room and she waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Go away."

"Senpai?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Yuuki."

"It isn't your job to protect me."

"It is if I was the one who gave Rido his powers."

"But, he stole your blood from you when you were weak. How is that your fault?" She paused and listened to the shuffle of him shifting in the dark room. It was freezing in here. So cold she could see her breath as she exhaled. "What good does self-hatred and loathing do you?"

He opened his mouth to reply, shut it again. "My punishment?" It was a question not an answer.

"Rido's beatings are your punishment, but you know what? You don't need him to beat you up, because you do it yourself. Where does it get you? Nowhere."

"I…"

"You DO NOT deserve this. You are a good person and you don't deserver this. You don't have to beat yourself up and you don't have to let him beat you up. You stayed all this time when you could have run away. You stayed to keep me company and to protect me. You could have been selfish and run, but you didn't do that! Does that sound like a person worthy of such a terrible punishment?" She waited. "Well?"

"No…"

"If you're not happy with yourself then you're never going to be happy. I want you to be happy… because… I really love you. And a lot of other people do too. They wouldn't give that love to you if you weren't a good person. So stand up and stop letting these bad things happen to you. Run away, Kaname! I'll help you get out of this place!"

"I won't leave you!"

"And I won't let you get hurt anymore." She approached him cautiously and placed the warm blanket over him. When she touched his face it felt cold as ice. He allowed himself the comfort of leaning his face into her touch. "This time I'm going to take care of you."

She pulled his face in close to her neck, but he protested and tried to pull away. However, since he was weak it would seem impossible and very obvious who the stronger one was at the moment.

"No, not again."

"You don't have a choice." She informed.

"Only… only on one condition." His eyes drew up to her own and she hesitated when she saw the deep reds of bloodlust. "You drink mine in return."

"Why do you want that?" She asked.

"Because, I need you to know the truth." She didn't get to reply to him as he bit.

XxXxX

Rido glanced up sharply and growled. He stood quickly from his seated position, ignoring the protest of the other purebloods he'd been in a meeting with.

Aido glanced around, searching for… something. Anything. Ah-ha! He picked up the tray of drinks for the vampires at the table, pretend that was what he was doing he, accidentally spilled some on the way, causing the vampire King to slip across the room hit his head on the ground.

"I hope that bought you some time, Kaname." Aido whispered to himself.

XxXxX

Yuuki watched as he pulled away quickly and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. He was waiting for her to turn in her part of the barging. She hesitated, pulling down the collar of his shirt, before biting into the side of his throat.

He glanced up to find the door being kicked open and the previously sleeping guard awake. He only needed to raise a hand and the man shattered.  
>A sudden sharp pain and a shove against his chest took him by surprise. His eyes shot to Yuuki as she stared at him.<p>

"This is a trick."

"It isn't a trick!"

"Then why didn't I see any of it when I drank Rido-sama's blood?"

"Because, he wouldn't let you see it! Yuuki! Listen to me! He waited for you to be born. And then he murdered your family. They loved you more then you could ever imagine. It is a love one could only have ever dreamed of. And now it is gone, because Rido destroyed it."

"So you're my… ancestor… why… why didn't you just tell me?"

"On Rido's orders I couldn't. You needed to know. Once you marry him your life will be hell. Yuuki this nice guy business is an act!"

"Everything was a lie." She whispered, trying to wipe the tears away, before she felt herself being pulled into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. I warred with myself over if I should or shouldn't tell you. But he is more perverted then you could ever imagine and he would do terrible things to you." She pushed against his chest slightly and glanced up at him.

"I'm glad I know. He was… changing lately… and he did say things I didn't like."

"I won't let him do any of that to you." He lowered his head slightly. "I'll run away, Yuuki, but only if you come with me."

"Come with you?" She asked. "I've seen your past in there too."

"I understand. I know what a monster I am. It's okay. Just as long as you get away. I'll stay, I'm sure I'll be executed, so you won't have to worry about such a monster like me." He was about to say, more, before she took his face in her hands. His eyes widened.

"I saw a monster. I saw a lot of them. All of them… were so horrible to you."

"Yuuki?" He questioned. "You don't think I'm…"

"Never." She told him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then against his lips, before he responded in kind. "But… I can't go with you. Rido would find us and kill you."

"Oh, no, Yuuki. Trust me when I say this. Rido is going to be VERY busy here. He won't even notice we are gone."

"What did you do?" She asked in confusion.

"I donated a little blood. Come on." He offered his hand and for a moment he thought she would leave him, but instead she took it and he brought her along with him.

"What does that mean?"

XxXxX

Rido yelled as he charged through the doors, only to find a horse far off in the distance. He was about to grab his own horse, before a voice stopped him.

"Rido-sama…" He glanced behind him to see Maria. In her hand she had a half empty bottle of red liquid that he suddenly recognized the scent of.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Maria replied. "You belong to me now… Rido-sama." The vampire king whimpered as he was dragged by the shirt back inside.

XxXxX

"Kaname." Yuuki spoke up softly. The vampire half asleep behind her pulled her closer into his chest and rested his face in her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you take over? The place as king is rightfully yours." She had wondered about this. When there were a few moments of silence she focused on the glowing embers of the fire outside the tent, still dying down.

"I don't want anything to do with those type of things. I never wanted that in the first place, before Rido revived me." He smiled. "Besides… there's only one thing I want in this entire world, Yuuki. And that's you."

"I always knew you loved me, but I… chose to ignore it. I'm sorry."

"What were you suppose to do?" He chuckled. "You were engaged. I never would have guessed you loved me until you said so. You only ever thought of me as a pet."

"I didn't." She argued.

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"I disagree completely."

"Of course you would disagree, Yuuki, you're the one being accused."

"I accuse you of thinking it, but of it not being true."

"Can't do that." He said.

"I just did so obviously I can."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Who's picking a fight? Kaname, you started it and you know you did." She scolded and he burst out laughing. "I specifically remember it not being that way at all."

"I specifically remember it was."

"Oh, you!" She laughed and whacked him over the head with her pillow.

"That isn't fair!"

"It is!" It took a few moments for them to stop laughing and settle down, but afterwards it was a peaceful quiet with a few occasional crickets. "I wondered what ever happened to, Rido."

Kaname smirked as he figured exactly what happened.

"The dictatorship of Maria."

"Oh, that's right." They both burst out laughing again.

XxXxX

End

Note there will be a bonus chapter to kinda explain things a little better and have Rido's 'happy' ending. XD The bonus chapter will be for 22darkmoon22 because ya' made a good point that what happens needs to be explained and not to mention I like you kid. ^^ Ya' got spunk.  
>Also note that Kaname and Yuuki will only be mentioned after the events in this chapter.<p>

And FINE! Heather I don't care! You can call me Sama and Senpai. Now stop whining! It's just a little weird to be called Luka-Sama. I don't mind, just... weird.

Anywho... thank you so much for reading, please take the time to review and God bless you. But seriously review. Kaname demands it! You can't resist Kaname-Sama can you?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Hello all and welcome to the bonus chapter! We were all wondering what became of Rido right? Well this is what.

Bonus chapter dedicated to 22darkmoon22. I never would have written this if you hadn't given me the idea to. So the credit goes to you.

Sorry if this has been too gross Anlia! I know you think it's gross with Rido, but... he's evil enough that he fits what I need him here for. And no, I do not mind one bit that you named a character after me. I'm glad you think it's cute.  
>Hope you enjoy the bonus chapter here.<p>

XxXxX

Rido's greedy, blood lust colored eyes gazed at the infant named Yuuki, before he walked into the room of her brother. His smirk was full and while the boy was asleep he sliced a quick cut across his throat and ended it all quickly, before dragging the body to the ancestors chambers.

He poured the blood over the body and waited, before the angry vampire awoke, trying to attack him, but he was too quick as he grabbed the vampire and bit into him, taking in that Kuran power, before the door burst open and he glanced up to find his own Onii-sama.

Rido dropped the body of the ancestor and Haruka's eyes held horror, before he was killed. Rido had indeed hesitated when it came to killing Juuri, but he enjoyed draining her of every drop of blood, before coming to the baby Yuuki.

"You I shall take to be mine, since I lost dear, Juuri." He sniggered. He paused when he saw the struggling ancestor behind him. "Ahhh… Kaname. It's so good to have these powers. I really have to thank you."

Kaname growled at him, but spoke no words. Rido wasn't even sure if he could speak. He was nothing, but bone and dust.

"Since I own you now… you are going to help me clean up this mess and win over the council." Rido kicked the body of Haruka. "Get the baby for me will you."

Kaname looked around at the bodies, before he picked up the giggling baby girl and looked around the now empty house. He allowed a few tears to escape violet eyes in remorse for this. It was his fault. He made a silent vow to take care of this girl.

XxXxX

Rido screamed as he woke up from the dream. He looked to his left to find he had awaken his wife.

"Maria…. Forgive my insolence darling."

"Now, now, Rido-sama." She stroked the side of his face. "Such a silly boy. I won't punish you." He grinned at his wife. In some strange twisted way he had fallen in love with this new wife of his, he could forget that gutter rat and the Kuran girl. This Maria who dominated him was his. He was hers. "Rido… such a masochist. You get that from, Kaname-kun don't you? After all he is your… great something, something grandfather."

"I am, darling." He said happily like a puppy. "You rule the kingdom with an iron fist my love."

"Of course," She grabbed him by the hair. "Now… go get ready for dinner. Or else."

"Yes, darling!"

"It is good to be queen." Maria said, falling back onto the bed.

XxXxX

End

Damn girl! I didn't know you had it in you to rule a kingdom and have Rido by the man parts! Oh? You don't? Well… in my fic you do!  
>Sorry it's so short, but I MUST move on so I can get all my work finished. My job sucks. -_-' as promised Rido got a… semi- happy ending. Depending on how you look at it.<br>At least Yuuki and Kaname are living happily ever after. lol.

Have a great day and God Bless you. Please, take the time to review. It will make me happy... Oh? what's that Kaname-senpai? Oh? Kaname would also like you to review. You can't say no to Kaname can you?


End file.
